


Клиент всегда... с приветом

by Green_Eyed2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Mini, POV Original Character, Presents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Кастиэль выбирает для Дина идеальный рождественский подарок. Продавщица решает ему помочь… на свою голову.
Kudos: 3





	Клиент всегда... с приветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings and a Trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239070) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> Wings and a Trenchcoat / Chapter 4: The Customer is Always Weird  
> 

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Сегодня в нашем центральном универмаге был безумный день. Кто бы сомневался, ведь до Рождества остается всего две недели!

Я чувствую себя настоящей развалиной – у меня болят ноги и спина, а также практически все остальные части тела. Мне жарко, я вымоталась, но, кажется, рождественский наплыв покупателей на сегодня иссякает – наконец-то!

На часах 19:45. Еще пятнадцать минут – пятнадцать восхитительных минут – и я смогу пойти домой. Думаю, сегодня вечером я заслужила бокал вина.

Закрыв глаза, я потягиваюсь, вращая головой, чтобы снять напряжение – чертовски приятное ощущение.

Хотя, когда я открываю глаза, стресс тут же возвращается, потому что снова приходится напрягаться – напротив прилавка прямо передо мной стоит какой-то мужчина. Понятия не имею, откуда он взялся. У него копна взъерошенных иссиня-черных волос, и он смотрит на меня большими проникновенными глазами – черт, никогда не видела таких удивительно синих глаз, еще и печальных – он выглядит как человек, у которого задавили щенка.

Другая особенность, которую я не могу не заметить – это его дурацкий плащ. Определенно не наш фасончик – впечатление такое, что его сшили для младшего брата Квазимодо. 

Ну ладно, полагаю, у меня есть еще пятнадцать – нет, уже четырнадцать – минут рабочего времени, так что мне лучше узнать, что ему нужно.

– Здравствуйте, сэр, – я демонстрирую свою самую профессиональную улыбку.

– Здравствуйте, – неуверенно откликается он.

Спустя несколько секунд, в течение которых мы стояли и выжидающе смотрели друг на друга, я решаю, что либо он относится к типу «сильные, молчаливые мужчины», либо это застенчивый простак, который боится женщин – я подозреваю последнее. Как бы там ни было, мне нужно переходить к делу. 

– Гм, могу я вам помочь, сэр?

Немного сникнув, он отвечает:

– Я не знаю.

Знаете что? Забудьте про бокал – я возьму бутылку.

Сдержав вздох, я перебираю в памяти все бесчисленные курсы по работе с клиентами, которые я заканчивала, и пытаюсь сменить тактику.

– Что я могу для вас сделать, сэр?

На лице парня появляется чуть заметная улыбка облегчения.

– Я хочу купить другу подарок к Рождеству, – напрямик заявляет он и смущенно добавляет «спасибо».

– Окей, – нерешительно начинаю я и широким жестом указываю на десять тысяч четыреста двадцать семь видов товара, выставленных в магазине (это я тоже узнала на курсах по работе с клиентами). – Вы присмотрели здесь что-нибудь, что вам нравится?

– Насколько я понимаю, цель покупки рождественского подарка в том, чтобы этот подарок нравился получателю, а не покупателю, – неуверенно отвечает он.

– Ну да, но… – начинаю я, лихорадочно пытаясь объясниться, – …но, если вы достаточно хорошо знаете своего друга, то, увидев какую-то вещь, сможете понять, понравится она ему или нет.

Напряженно сморщив лоб, как при запоре, он обдумывает мое объяснение. Ей-богу, я начинаю испытывать к нему жалость. 

– Ладно, начнем сначала, – предлагаю я, как можно беспечнее. – Ваш друг мужчина или женщина?

– Он мужчина, – уверенно отвечает он. – Его зовут Дин.

– Ладно, – отзываюсь я. – Это хорошо, это сужает круг наших поисков. А вы и этот Дин … вы близкие друзья?

Он кивает.

– Да, у нас с ним глубинная связь.

– Ах, вот как, – я бросаю на него проницательный взгляд. – Теперь понимаю.

– Итак, – спрашиваю я, – как насчет одежды? – Я машу рукой на указатель секции мужской одежды. – Какие вещи носит Дин?

Он делает паузу, раздумывая, на мой взгляд, чересчур мучительно над таким простым вопросом.

– Он любит футболки и джинсы, – наконец, отвечает он, победно кивнув.

Ну, ради такого ответа вряд ли стоило устраивать мозговой штурм.

– Иногда, – продолжает он совершенно неожиданно, – ему приходится надевать костюм. Ему это не нравится, но брат его заставляет, потому что костюм больше подходит, когда надо пощупать людей.

– Оу, – это почти все, на что я сейчас способна. – Гм, ладно… тогда не надо костюмов.

Он качает головой.

– С братом Дина я тоже дружу. Когда мы собираемся втроем, я слежу за ними, пока они спят.

Возникает секундная пауза, во время которой мой мозг пытается вписаться в поворот, который принимает беседа, но терпит позорный провал. Знаю только, что одной бутылки вина будет мне явно недостаточно.

– Но истинные узы связывают меня именно с Дином, – продолжает он. – Ведь это я вцепился в него изо всех сил и вытащил из преисподней.

– Ясно…

Я знаю, что пялиться на людей неприлично – правда, знаю – но я просто не могу удержаться.

Прежде чем попытаться продолжить разговор, я откашливаюсь.

– А как насчет чего-нибудь личного? – спрашиваю я, тщательно подбирая слова. – Может, Дину это подойдет?

Он склоняет голову набок, словно большой глупый лабрадор, его лоб снова бороздят морщины. В самом деле? Я что, говорю на суахили?

– Я не знаю, что вы подразумеваете под словом «личное», – бормочет он, и его ярко-синие глаза сверлят меня так, словно он пытается прочесть мои мысли. Боже, помоги мне, если у него это получится.

– Я знаю, что Дин любит свое личное пространство, – поясняет он, совершенно не вникая в суть моего предложения. – Он всегда кричит об этом, особенно когда я оказываюсь слишком близко к нему – как в тот раз, когда он был в ванной, и…

– Ладно, ЛАДНО, ясно, да… нет, – выдавливаю я. – Я имела в виду, какую-то личную вещь, которую вы можете ему подарить, типа украшения… часов или чего-то подобного!

Он снова мгновенно замолкает.

– У Дина уже есть часы, – наконец, отвечает он хмуро. 

– Ясно. – Я вздыхаю, борясь с желанием закатить глаза. – Конечно, есть.

Я смотрю на собственные часы. Неужели прошло только четыре минуты? Мне кажется, я постарела на пять лет.

– А что скажете насчет музыки? – спрашиваю я, морщась от почти явного отчаяния в своем голосе. – Может, какую-то музыку, которую он любит?

Парень одобрительно кивает в ответ на мое предложение, и в моей душе на секунду загорается надежда.

– Он любит рок-музыку, – объявляет он. – Он слушает ее, когда входит в свою детку.

– Простите?

– Его детку, – повторяет мужик, как будто я должна знать, о чем идет речь. – Ей сорок семь лет, она черная, и Дин считает ее прекрасной. – На его лице появляется слабая улыбка. – Полагаю, она довольно красива. Брат Дина тоже часто входит в детку. Так же как и я, но я всегда должен быть сзади.

Впервые я отчетливо понимаю, что означает фраза «проглотить язык». Десять тысяч четыреста двадцать семь видов товара, а я не могу придумать, что порекомендовать этому типу.

Он стоит и смотрит на меня с такой надеждой, словно считает кладезем премудрости.

Во всем мире не хватит вина…

– Фильмы? – предлагаю я слабым голосом. – Или его любимые ТВ-сериалы – может, купите ему комплект дисков? – …«пожалуйста», – добавляю я про себя.

– Я не знаком с большинством из тех сериалов, которые смотрит Дин, – откликается он. – Мне трудно понять. – Он смотрит на меня так пристально, что у меня замирает сердце. – В том смысле, что мне понятно, когда леди снимает с себя всю одежду перед приходом разносчика пиццы, чтобы не испачкаться томатом, но ведь она обязательно обожжется горячей пиццей, если эта пицца будет лежать на ней, пока разносчик будет ее есть…

– Туалетные принадлежности? – почти кричу я. – Одеколон, парфюм или бальзам после бритья – он любит такое?

Я снова вижу морщины на лбу.

– Он пользуется парфюмом, – в конце концов, отвечает он. – Запах нельзя назвать неприятным, он предполагает молекулярную структуру, основанную на мускусе и сандаловом дереве с нотками кожи и цитрона. Я видел, как он наносит его себе на лицо тогда в ванной, когда я…

– Окей, окей, – рявкаю я, размахивая руками у него перед носом, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Я поняла.

– А еще он пользуется антиперспирантом, который называется «Жеребец» – он разбрызгивает его у себя под мышками, – продолжает мужик, явно безучастный к моим отчаянным попыткам заткнуть ему нафиг рот. – У него запах корицы и сосновой хвои. Я помню это, потому что в тот раз, когда он кричал о личном пространстве, он швырнул в меня баллончик, от которого на лбу остался синяк.

Чувствуя, что мне уже не хочется жить, я молча киваю. Эта беседа с парнем в плаще, напоминающая комикс «Обратная сторона», продемонстрировала полную несостоятельность английского языка, так что я ставлю на нем крест.

– Однако вряд ли духи будут разумным выбором, – продолжает он, очевидно не расслышав слабое поскуливание, невольно вырвавшееся у меня. – Полагаю, у Дина очень чувствительная кожа. Когда я схватил его, я не сознавал, насколько он непрочный, поэтому на нем остался отпечаток моей ладони, который потом долго не бледнел. По его словам, именно в этот момент я вернул ему девственность, хотя я не представляю, как такое могло случиться, потому что я схватил его вовсе не за…

– ОХРАНА!

* * *


End file.
